1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
As integrated circuits continue to shrink in size, a three-dimensional integrated circuit becomes a natural alternative to continued advances. A three-dimensional integrated circuit packaging is, among other things, an integrated circuit manufactured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips. One of the advantages of the three-dimensional integrated circuit packaging is that the plurality of semiconductor chips can operate at the same time, and it is possible to increase the amount of data that can be transmitted at the same time by increasing the number of channels between the plurality of semiconductor chips.
A large number of channels between the semiconductor chips entail a large number of junctions, and these may cause defects. Due to the increase in the number of channels, however, test time reduction is considered a major challenge.